Drunk and Stumbling For You
by UsernameOfficial
Summary: 1k words Basically just a one shot of Dan and Phil (Phan) Not very good at writing, sorry in advance


Phil was watching TV when a drunk and stumbling Dan came through the door. After tripping up the stairs for the 5th time, Phil decided to offer some assistance. He mutes the TV and makes his way to his friend, but stops at the sight of him. Dan is gloriously sweaty with his brown hair curling more each second, he's missing a shoe, sat down and attempting to stand up. Finally when he gets up and is about to fall again, Phil pads down the steps.

"Here," Phil says, wrapping his arm around Dan's waist.

Dan giggles from the unintentional tickle to his side. The ebony haired boy then adjusted his grip to avoid further giggling as his flatmate's was quite distracting. The brown haired boy hurtled his arm, which now might as well have been filled with lead, over Phil's shoulder. Together they made their way up the steps. Whilst gradually climbing higher up the stairs, Dan caught his foot on the final step and toppled over. Before falling onto the floor, Phil, much to both of their surprise, reached out and stopped his friend from his petty doom. He then pulled Dan to him, but failing in the process as a grown man tends to be a bit heavy... and also drops him due to the fact that his clumsiness was catching up to him. Phil falls onto Dan with a thud.

"Sorry," The blue eyed beauty flusters, trying to sit up.

There is about a 2 second silence when Dan bursts out into laughter and Phil can't help but join him shortly afterward. He chuckles softly and slightly blushes at the adorable sound coming from his friend.

"Come on, Danifer. Let's get you to the couch," he says with a shy smile.

Dan smiles lazily at the nickname and, after sighing far more dramatic than is necessary, stands to his unsteady feet and struggles up the stairs with the man next to him. When arriving to the couch, Phil gingerly helps Dan sit down.

"I-I can do it m-myself, Phillip. I am a grown man," Dan announces with his false confidence.

Phil shakes his head and sits down next to him. He hears his flatmate taking his shoes... shoe off. Phil eyes him with humor. It takes more effort than usual, but he gets it.

"Dan, how much exactly did you have to drink at that party?", he asks.

"Uh, only a few..." Dan reassures.

"Dan, I know when you're lying."

"Okay. A lot, b-but I only did because it was t-totally boring and I had no one to talk to."

"What happened to the person who invited you?"

"He left early to go get laid."

Phil sighs and un-mutes the TV. He makes glances at Dan every few seconds.

"Can we please watch something that isn't the lion documentary, please, Phil," the hobbit haired friend asks, clearly frustrated.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Phil flips to a less lion-y channel and Dan seems satisfied.

"So other than over-drinking, what else did you do at the party, Dan?" Phil asks.

"Hm?"

"I asked what did you do other than drinking your butt off?"

"Not much other than that, to be honest," Dan replies clumsily, then starts to giggle at his admittance.

Phil roles his eyes and refocuses on the television. As his mind is almost completely focused again, Dan strips his attention away by giggling even harder than he was, if that we're somehow possible. The blue eyed boy can't help but crack a smile hearing his friend's infectious laughter.

"You're really beautiful when you smile, Phil," Dan says seriously out of nowhere.

Phil's cheeks heat up and glow red as he looks down at his tangled hands. He's not sure how to respond to that. Of course, he's not unhappy to hear Dan say such a thing.

/Is he just drunk? Or is it one of those times where they tell the truth when they're drunk? What if he actually meant it? Oh, god.../

Phil pondered his mind for a little and finally looked up at Dan. The curly haired man sat there, still looking at his friend with completely seriousness.

"Dan, I th-", Phil began, but was cut off with his flatmates lips crashing into his.

Phil was still, not knowing what to do. He fumbled with his hands and put them on Dan's cheeks. For a short second, Phil allowed himself to get lost in the kiss, to let himself express what he'd been meaning to for a long time now. His heart began to thump wildly, and with all of his remaining will power, he pulled away. They sat there staring at each other, brown eyes to blue, both dilated.

"Dan, I.. I uh think you should go to bed. It's getting pretty late and I think you said you were planning on doing a liveshow tomorrow. I'll meet you there with a glass of, uh, water," Phil sputtered, struggling to the kitchen.

Dan nodded sleepily, oblivious to the craziness of what just happened. He heard Dan's drunk and stumbling feet padding to his bedroom. Phil took this time to basically reevaluate their entire relationship and his life and basically everything else. He put his hands down flat on the counter, his head strung low while he tried to breathe in and out, calming himself down. Once he was slightly more emotionally stable, he poured the glass of water and hesitantly made his way to Dan's room. Dan wasn't there. Phil mildly panicked whilst looking around the room.

"Uh, Dan?," he asked loudly.

"Over here!," Dan replied.

The noise seemed to be coming from Phil's room. Phil slowly walked to his room and through the already ajar door. He walked through and saw Dan, with only boxers on, in his bed.

"Dan, c'mon, let's go to your room," Phil suggested, wearily.

"Mmph, Phil, but your bed is so much more comfortable than mine!," Dan groaned.

Phil sighed, then retired.

"Here, drink this," he said, while handing the glass of water to Dan.

Phil only left once Dan completely finished. He then pulled the blanket over Dan's nearly bare body and turned off the light. He wished the sleepy boy a goodnight and shut the door behind him silently. Afterward, Phil got some blankets from the hallway closet and set up his temporary bed in the living room.

After an hour or two of replaying what had happened in his head, he was finally able to fall into a deep sleep, as he was now emotionally and mentally exhausted. He dreamt of the many things that he had dreamt of many times before; a day when him and Dan could finally just be together.

Phil woke up in a state of discomfort where his neck must have been laying in a weird position and a dead asleep arm. He sat there until both of the sensations seemed to subside, for the most part, and began to make some cereal.

"Should I actually get my own today for once?", Phil mumbled, "Or should I just get Dan's aga- DAN! Crud crud crud...", Phil shouted, remembering the night before.

"I heard my name?," came Dan soon after from the doorway.

Phil stood there and fumbled with the spoon and cereal bowl in his hands, finally dropping them to the floor.

"Yeah, and I'm supposedly the scatterbrained one. Hey, sorry about sleeping in your bed, by the way. I must have been really drunk. Won't happen again, promise," Dan said and began to get a bowl and spoon from the cupboards.

Phil quickly picked up the bowl and made his cereal. He sat down quietly at the breakfast bar and chewed away, not making eye contact with the beauty in front of him. Once Dan had finished preparing his own breakfast, he sat next to the ball of nerves. In response, Phil scooted away slightly, feeling the heat rise up to his cheeks once again. They chewed in silence while Phil slowly died next to him.

"We kissed! I mean I... I- I mean you- uhh..."

"C'mon Phil, spit it out."

After clearing his throat, Phil spoke slowly, "We kind of kissed last night. Well, uh, you kissed me, but-".

"Wait, what... Oh. Um... Oh."

Then silence, while they both stood up, separating themselves from each other.

"It was probably just a drunken night thing, though, right? Like, we didn't mean it?," Phil offered.

"Yeah! Yeah... yea- um, no," Dan stuttered, but thinking with deep consideration.

"What do you mean?," Phil asked, his voice laced with confusion.

"Well, uh. I have something to tell you," he began, and responded when Phil nodded, "I thought that it was a drunken night, b-but in all honesty, Phil, I've actually been wanting to do it for a while now. Kiss you, that is. Uh, but I totally understand if you don't feel the same and, like, you just want to be friends."

Phil shuffled and looked down, once again, at his intertwined fingers.

"I- I feel the same way, Dan. I've liked you ever since I first met you and even a little bit before then," Phil admitted.

They stood there, searching into each other's eyes for any sign of maybe they didn't mean it or maybe out of pity. All their eyes responded with was sincerity and utter genuinity. Dan lunged over and attached their lips together, just like the night before. Their mouths moved together and then tore away just as quickly.

"Ugh, oh God no. We need to brush our teeth first because, wow, that tasted interesting," Dan said, humor in his underlying tone.

Phil smiled smugly and they made their way to the bathroom to get their chore over with so they could get back to what they were doing before.


End file.
